We could be
by smaragdbird
Summary: Pepper has a lot of feelings about Natalie Rushman. She has even more about Natasha Romanov (Natasha/Pepper)


Natalie Rushman was beautiful, almost ethereal really. Pepper would expect to see her face on a picture from Dante Rosetti or maybe the Vogue instead of being a lawyer. She could see what Tony liked about her. Tony always liked beautiful things, whether they were people or art or machines.

The way her trousers outlined her backside when she ducked into the ring let warmth spread through Pepper's insides. That she told Tony to keep his hands away from Natalie had nothing to do with that. The last thing Tony needed now was a sexual harassment suit.

Pepper looked at Natalie's qualifications again. She would need a PA now that she was head of Stark Industries.

/

For a moment she was actually glad to see Natalie in Monaco. She looked even more beautiful than one the day they had met, the dress being more flattering than the trousers and blouse. Then she realised what Natalie's presence meant and her good mood evaporated.

That Tony nearly got himself and her and Happy killed was only the tip of the iceberg, really.

"A cup of tea, Miss Potts?" Natalie asked and held the cup in front of her. Tony was still being patched up and the police had taken the attacker into custody.

"Thank you", Pepper said and took a sip. The tea was hot and strong and – "Is that alcohol?"

"Just a drop to help you against the shock", Natalie said and smiled warmly.

Something fluttered inside Pepper's stomach and instead of protesting she drank the whole cup before she went to see Tony.

/

Instead of killing Tony and making it look like alcohol poisoning for the stunt he had pulled at his birthday Pepper recruited Natalie as her PA. The look on his face alone when he saw them together was worth it. Also it turned out that Natalie was a more than decent PA.

And if she was being honest with herself, Pepper wasn't the only CEO of Stark Industries who appreciated being surrounded by beautiful things.

/

A part of her felt betrayed when Natalie turned out to be a spy sent to keep an eye on Tony and the situation surrounding him. Another part felt relieved. Not only because she had saved Pepper's life and got Hammer arrested but also for reasons Pepper chose not to examine too closely.

She was waiting in Natalie's office when she came in. Pepper hadn't known whether Natalie would even bother to come back and collect her things but she was glad she did.

"Hi", Natalie said when she saw Pepper. Instead of business clothes or a designer dress she was wearing jeans and a red top. It looked more natural than anything else Pepper had seen her in.

"Hello", Pepper said. "I guess I'm going to need a new PA."

"Sorry about that", Natalie said dryly.

"Whatever Fury pays you I'll double it. Not that I know that Fury pays you."

Natalie laughed. "I wasn't that good."

"Better than most", Pepper countered.

Instead of an answer Natalie gave her an utterly charming smile.

"Is that even your name, Natalie Rushman?" Pepper asked.

"It's Natasha, Natasha Romanov", Natasha said.

"Nice to meet you, Natasha", Pepper held out her hand and Natasha took it. "Thanks."

/

Life was quiet for a while after that. Tony wasn't dying anymore and instead threw himself into his clean energy project and built a new skyscraper in New York, Pepper managed Stark industries from Los Angeles and Natasha sent her postcards from around the world.

They were always unsigned and nothing written on them gave her away but Pepper recognised the handwriting anyway. Pepper put them on the inside of her door. If Tony stopped by then he never saw them because the door opened to the inside.

Tony was a good man but she'd rather not deal with him finding out about Natasha writing to her. Whatever had happened between Tony and Natasha he didn't think highly of her.

/

Two days after a postcard from Calcutta had found its way to Los Angeles and four days after the sky had opened and spew out aliens over New York Natasha stood in her office. She was wearing almost the same clothes she had the day she had come to collect her things from Stark Industries but something had changed. She seemed harder, colder somehow.

"Natasha", Pepper took a few fast steps to cross the room quickly but then stopped when her mind caught up with her instincts. She couldn't just hug Natasha no matter how much she looked like she needed it.

"Hi, did Tony already telly you?" Natasha asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Phil's dead."

Pepper nodded numbly. Tony hadn't looked much better than Natasha did now when he had told her.

"Well, sort of", Natasha continued as if she hadn't seen Pepper's reaction. "Fury lies. He always lies. Phil's alive."

This time they were too close and Pepper did hug Natasha before her brain could remind her why that was a bad idea. For the fraction of a second Natasha tensed in surprised but then her arms came up around Pepper and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry", Pepper said, disentangling herself from Natasha. "I don't know why I – "

Natasha kept her from babbling by laying a finger over her lips. From this close she was even more beautiful than Pepper remembered her. She stroked her fingers over Pepper's mouth and along her cheek and then leaned in and kissed her.

In her rarely admitted dreams Pepper had always pictured Natasha with the long red curls she had had when they had met but now her hair was shorter and the tips brushed Pepper's cheek as they kissed. Natasha kissed like she had done it in Pepper's dreams: determined but sweet and oh so tempting for more.

"We're never, ever telling Tony about this", Pepper said, keeping her eyes closed as she leaned her forehead against Natasha's to catch her breath.

Natasha's answer was a girlishly beautiful laugh.


End file.
